Baby Brother Rebels
by LoveHappy
Summary: This story is about the boys from My Candy Love or Amour Sucré. Nathaniel McNeil, the student body president, goes to Castiel Rebels' house to lecture him for being absent for three days. But to his surprise, a young Rebels answers the door. Did Castiel Rebels turn younger or is it something else? WARNING: Yaoi/boys love! DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Brother Rebels**

Nathaniel McNeil sat at his desk in the Student Concil room. He glanced at his vice, Melody Fosters, before resuming to his presidential duties. Shuffling through the day`s self-responsible absent students forms, one in particular made him stop.

Castiel Rebels was absent _again_? Nathaniel sighed. Three days in one week? This would mean leaving all his work behind and having to go all the way to the Rebels` household _just_ to lecture a certain someone! Nathaniel HATED Castiel Rebels! He absolutely positively did not want to see Castiel Rebels at all! Nathaniel sighed.

But that just couldn`t happened. Nathaniel HAD to go. It was His responsiblity. Even if he didn`t like Castiel Rebels. Even if they had a mutal hate. He had to live up his duties. Although it might cause a fight.

Nathaniel sighed before abruptly standing, frightening Melody in the process. Nathaniel flashed her an apologetic smile. ``I`m sorry. I have to go and lecture a self-dependat student. Forgive me.`` Melody grinned evily. ``Have fun at your boyfriend`s house!``

Nathaniel`s cheeks lit-up profoundly. ``Rebels isn`t my boyfriend, Melody!`` Melody`s smile slipped from her face. ``But you`re in love with him... Right?`` Nathaniel`s face flushed even bolder now. ``Don`t you have work to do,`` growled Nathaniel before storming off towards the door. He heard Melody laugh as he descended into the hallway and out the front doors of Sweet Amours High School.


	2. Rebels Part One

**Baby Brother Rebels**

***Chapter 2***

Nathaniel sucked in a deep breath before pounding on the Rebels' door. Paiently he waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. His paience was wearing thin. Nathaniel was about to knock once more when the door flung open.

"Rebels! It's impolite to..." Nathaniel`s sentence trailed off as the sight before him startled him. Castiel Rebels stood before him. Oh yes! It WAS him. But he was different. He looked like thirteen again. Everything about him screamed thirteen years old Castiel. He was 5 foot 1 aprominately. His hairstyle was that of before. Loose and straight. About midway down his back. He wore a beaten up red windbreaker and ripped skinny jeans.

"Hey!" Nathaniel looked down at the younger teen. He was slightly annoyed and was tapping his foot lightly on the ground. "Do you need something ... umm ... McNeil?" Nathaniel cleared his throat. Castiel Rebels sure was enticing as a thirteen years old. "Castiel Rebels! We have to talk about you being absent for three days. May I come in?" Thirteen years old Castiel blinked. He beckoned for Nathaniel to follow.

Slowly, Nathaniel closed the door behind them. He followed the suddenly younger teen towards the dining room. Thirteen Castiel motioned for Nathaniel to sit. "BROTHER! YOU HAVE A GUEST" Nathaniel glanced up at thirteen Castiel. Brother? Thirteen Castiel sat beside Nathaniel.

They waited in silence. It was somewhat awkward to Nathaniel. He had to use all his will power NOT to kiss him. Suddenly, regular 17 years old Castiel walked into the room. His tired expression darkened when he spied a confused Nathaniel. "Are you dumb? That's my brother!"


	3. With Cashel's help

**Baby Brother Rebels**

***Chapter 3***

"Are you dumb? That's my brother!" Nathaniel was shocked. But it made sense. He felt idiotic for thinking that a 17 years old boy could reverse age by 4-5 years and become thirteen again. Nathaniel was deep in thought as he was sorting the pieces out.

This boy was exactly like Castiel. Whether it was appearance or personality, this boy ... Castiel's younger(?) brother ... and Castiel were the same. Same unusual shyness. Same eye shape and colour. And that was just a few off the top of his head. Nathaniel was bound to think of more. Double of his beloved one, double the images.

"Hey! Idiot President! Are you listening?" Nathaniel jumped as Castiel's voice wafted into his imagination. "Uh ... Yes! But ... um ... Could you , uh , repeat what you said?" Castiel rolled his eyes as he draped his arm around his brother. "So in other words, you were drowning in your own imagination?" Nathaniel shamefully nodded his head.

Castiel sighed. "This is my older brother Cashel Rebels. Cashel is irish for fortess." Nathaniel nodded as he absorbed this new piece of information. _So it was his older brother_, thought Nathaniel. _Now it makes sense. For a second there, I thought it was still the same person. _That's when something struck Nathaniel.

"_Older brother?_" Castiel and the boy, Cashel Rebels, both nodded. Confusion trampled in Nathaniel's mind. How could someone look younger but be older? _That is so weird Never in my wildest imagination would I have thought that this boy , Cashel I think it was , was going to be older than me!_

"Nathaniel?" Nathaniel looked up at Castiel. He gasped at the worried expression that flitted across his love interest face. But as quick as the expression came, it disappeared. Nathaniel saw realization cross through Castiel's eyes.

"Why did you come, Mr. President?" Nathaniel gasped. He had forgotten his actual reason why he came. "Rebels! Why have you been away for three days?" Castiel gritted his teeth. "I knew it! Give me a break, would ya? I don't miss school often! Three days? Big deal!" Nathaniel stood up angrily. "But you skip classes every other day!"

"Why do you keep pestering me?!" Castiel had began to approach Nathaniel.

"Because it's my job to keep all the self-dependant students in line!" Nathaniel folded his arms.

"Your job?! That's just fucked up!" Castiel was now hovering over Nathaniel.

"You know what's also fucked up? You!" Nathaniel jabbed a finger at Castiel's chest.

Castiel took a step back. "What the hell are you trying to say?" Nathaniel saw the hurt in his eyes. But he just couldn't stop himself. "I'm trying to say that you're also fucked up! You skip classes every other period and because of that, I have to drop EVERYTHING and get you to sign stupid absent forms! Do me a favour and just drop out!"

Castiel glared at Nathaniel before turning to leave. "Castiel!" A tiny hand grabbed Castiel's much larger arm. "What is it, Cashel? I wanna be alone right now, if you don't mind?" Cashel shook his head. "Why are you being like this. Is it because you like him?" Castiel spun on his heels to face Cashel. "What the hell are you talking about?! I don't like Nathaniel! I hate him!"

Cashel sighed. "Why lie. I heard you yesterday." Castiel glared at his older brother. Nathaniel himself stared at the oldest Rebels. "Heard what exactly?" Cashel smiled devilishly. It reminded Nathaniel of a fallen angel. "You singing. With Lysander. You _personally _told Lysander that it was dedicated to Nathaniel McNeil."

Castiel gasped. "I thought you were drinking with your college friends?" Cashel's smile lenghtened. "What was the part you sang only?" Castiel glared even more at his brother as he began to sing.

"They say before they start a war..." Cashel's beautiful voice filled the room.

"Stop it!"

" 'You better know what you're fighting for!' " Cashel's voice filled Nathaniel's ears.

"I said stop it!"

"Well Baby you're all that I adore-" Castiel covered his brother's mouth.

Nathaniel watched as Castiel approached him. "I-I love ,Nathaniel. Believe me! I really do!" Nathaniel stared up at Castiel, relief welling up in his eyes. "I do to! I love you, Castiel!" Nathaniel flung himself into Castiel's arms. He didn't want let go ever! His love was mutual and it felt great!

Castiel slipped his palms onto Nathaniel's cheeks and raised his face to face him. They were silent, gazing into each other's eyes the whole time. Nathaniel's face felt hot as he noticed Castiel's soft, full lips. He wondered how they felt. He imagined they felt soft. And probably very good.

Cashel groaned. This idiotic pair of high school lovers were getting on his nerves. Quickly, he got behind Castiel. With great force, he smashed Castiel's head into the McNeil boy's, causing their lips to mold together. At first, both boys were surprised. But then, they soften up a bit a kissed each other. Cashel smiled before slinking out of the room, leaving the content kissing couple.


	4. Rebels Part Two

**Note- I, LoveHappy, will try to upload one chapter every one or two days. Please leave suggestions for yaoi/boys love couples. So far I have ; Nathaniel x Castiel, Lysander x Castiel, Dajan x Castiel, Dake x Nathaniel, Jade x Kentin, Castiel x Kentin x Nathaniel. I also have fictional characters x MCL boys. Now please enjoy Chapter 4 of Baby Brother Rebels! ;)**

**Baby Brother Rebels**

***Chapter 4***

Cashel felt good. Helping his younger brother get together with the the youngest son of the McNeil family was easy. They both like... love each other so why be so obsinate and deny it? Cashel's heart started to feel heavy. It was way easier to think of advice than to follow your own.

Cashel felt like drinking. He knew that would mean slipping past his brother and his new lover to get it. But Cashel didn't care. He felt like drinking his troubles away.

Carefully, as if not to disturb the clueless lovers, Cashel tiptoed to the table. Quietly, he snatched his wallet of the table. He half ran, half tiptoed out of the room. For teenagers, they were quite lascivious.

Cashel grabbed his winter jacket off the coat stand and slipped on his thick leather boots. He pulled fox had with mits on his head. Cashel hurried out of the house.

The snow crunched beneath his feet. Feeling rather childish in his outfit, Cashel headed for his motercycle while shrugging on his jacket. He punched the key in and revved the machine to life. He gunned down the street.

The harsh winter air licked Cashel's face as he rumbled through mainstreet. The streets were packed as expected of friday evening. Cashel sighed sadly as he saw all the couples, mainly the openly gay ones. Yeah. He was guy. And he didn't really care what anyone thought. Actually, that wasn't true. He did care what one person thought.

Cashel pulled into the parking lot of Sweet Amours pub. As usual, he got very puzzled gazes. Cashel payed no mind to them as he stepped into the pub. The bartender, Leonard, smiled sweetly at him. "Now what is the oldest Rebels doing here? Shouldn't you be with your beloved brother." Cashel smirked.

"Naw! He's with your brother." Leonard smiled."Are they all kissy-kissy right now?" Cashel nodded. He sat on a barstool as he shrugged off his jacket. "The usual please, Leonard?" Leonard smiled. He slid a bottle of beer towards Cashel. Cashel began to chug down the alcohol. "So? Do you have a boyfriend Cashel?"

Cashel began to choke on his beer. "Where is that coming from?" Leonard scratched his head. "Um... Ainsworth's brother asked before his proformance. So? Are you?" Ainsworth? Realization filled Cashel. "Proformance? Where is he?" Leonard pointed towards the back exited. "Thanks. I'll go tell him myself."

Cashel kissed Leonard on the cheek before heading back towards the back enterance. Once outside, freezing air envoloped him. He eyes spied Lysander and his brother, Leigh. "Lysander!" The grey haired boy looked up and hissed. He turned towards his brother and waited until he left. Then he approached Cashel.

"What do you want?" Cashel's eyebrows slanted down.

"Why the hell did you ask Leonard to find out if I was dating anyone?" Lysander rolled his eyes.

"Curiosity I guess. Why else?" Cashel gritted his teeth.

"Stay out of my life! You nosy brat!" Lysander hissed.

He grabbed Cashel's wrists and dragged him to the allyway behind the pub. "Who do you think you are? Act your age... Better yet. Age!" Cashel felt pain. "Wha... What did you just say?" Lysander brought his lips to Cashel's ears, making him shiver."Listen closely. Age! You've looked the same since you were thirteen. The way you look. The way you dress. Change it all."

Cashel's heart was assulted with emotional blows. He tried to pry his wrists away from Lysander's tight grip. Unfortunately, Lysander tightened his grip on Cashel."I hate you! You can't even respect your elders!" Lysander chuckled. He grew closer to Cashel's lips. "I hate you too! Mr. 21 years old." Lysander roughly kissed Castel, dragging him closer to the concret. He let go off his wrists and began to sexually touch Cashel.

Cashel screamed for help. By the looks of things, he was going to be raped. Lysander kissed Cashel once more before unleashing a full on assult.

**I hope you liked it. I'll update the next chapter soon. Lets see how Lysander and Cashel end up next time! XD**

**Remember to review!**


	5. Nightmares continue

**Note- I read my reviews and I really like them. So I want to write to them before getting to the story. **

**To dearest ****Dark Angel and Dark Star****: I really like your reviews. Thanks. I'll make sure to do a special shout-out at the end of this story. I hope you love my future work. Honestly, hearing my story funny from another author rocks since I am always told that I am serious and not really funny. Thanx! ;D**

**Dear ****Guest****: I really am greatful for the advice. My friend keeps me updated on the advice that her step-sister thinks of. Currently, I am not sure if she knows what is going but your's and her's are pretty much the same. I will really try to make the chapters longer. Thanx for saying it was awesome! :D**

**Lovely ****Iyvia****: Thank you for saying the end of chapter 4 was interesting. I think it is as well. You'd like to know why I used ****Lysander ****instead of ****Alexy****? Indeed, using ****Alexy**** would've been slightly more sense but I used ****Lysander**** for a reason. When I began to write about the 4th chapter, I really did want to use ****Alexy**** but when it came down to it, the blue haired boy was just to kind and gentle in my mind. ****Lysander**** seemed well better suited. He was rough but kind in the game towards me and that is exactly what I was looking for. Does that answer your question? Thanx again for being such a awesamzing reader! XP**

**Now! Read the story guys! Enjoy CHAPTER 5! :J**

**Baby Brother Rebels**

***Chapter 5***

Cashel screamed. Lysander was ramming his thick member into him. It felt like tree bark and it was freakishly long and thick. Cashel, in all of the twenty-one years of his life, had never felt a such great pain.

He tried pushing the teen off of him but Lysander had a tight grip on his hips. Cashel kept screaming as Lysander moved inside him. The pain grew worse as the grey haired boy moved. Cashel screamed again.

"...shel! Cashel! Wake up!" Warm hands shook Cashel as he was reimbursed into reality. Castiel's worried face came into his foggy vision. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Cashel groaned as he tried to sit up. An unbearable pain braided itself into his body.

"No! Don't get up!" Cashel whimpered in pain. "What happened?" Castiel's mood darkened. "You were raped last night. Don't you remember?" Oh! Cashel had a sudden realization. Yesterday, he had gone drinking to relieve stress. This and that happened and the next thing he knew, Lysander was rapeing him. He was the main cause of the nightmare he had just had.

"Is he coming over?" Castiel blinked at his brother absent-mindedly. "Oh! You mean Lysander? Yeah he is." Anger welled up in Cashel. _He has some nerve coming over! I want to bash his face in_, thought Cashel. "Why? When?"

Castiel blinked. "Right now. For you actually. He insisted." Cashel hissed as his door, revealing grey hair. Castiel walk towards the door."Call me when you are done, Lysander." Cashel watched as his brother walked out the room. Silence filled the room, only ceasing once as the front door slammed shut.

Lysander drew closer to Cashel. "How's your body? I was rough yesterday." Lysander rested a hand on Cashel's hip, causing him to whimper. "Sorry." Cashel looked into the teen's mismatched eyes. Concern and sadness glowed from them.

"What do you need, Lysander?" The silver haired boy looked shock for a moment before speaking. "I came because I was worried about you. But, you see fine." Cashel rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. I'm not weak!" Lysander smirked. "Yeah right! Yesterday you were screaming my name, begging me to stop because it hurt. You were even crying."

Lysander grabbed his Ipod, retrieving the pricy item from his pocket. Cashel watched as he began to blare music. "Even if they come home, they wouldn't be able to hear us." Cashel shivered as Lysander grabbed his cheeks. "The band is called,'Get Scared'. Exactly what you should be doing."

Cashel screamed as his nightmares came alive again.


	6. Lets make it count (Final Chapter)

**Dearest Readers- Never did I thought I would get so many views. Thanx alot! I have to thank the american viewers the most. Most of the viewers live in the US. Then I have to thank everyone else. You guys are amazing! Some even live in foreign countries! So thanx! ;D**

**I'd also thank the people who reviewed or followed or faved the series. That's means so much to me. I 'preciate it. Thanx!**

**NOW! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! WILL THINGS END OR WILL THEY EVOLVE?**

**Baby Brother Rebels**

***Let's make it count (Also known as chapter 6)***

Cashel shuddered as Lysander lined his self against his entrance. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Lysander pushed into Cashel's sore, abused body. The pain was unbearable and felt worse than the day before.

Cashel's fragile body spasmed as Lysander thrusted forwards. The pain crept into every part of his body giving him a headache. Lysander's stone-cold eyes held those of the crying young adult. He wanted to break contact but he couldn't. The teen's steely cold gaze seemed to hold him in place.

Lysander winced at the slightly older man's screams of agony. He felt bad but the pleasure was unbelieveable. He couldn't even comprehend what he was doing. All Lysander was concerned of was the way he felt.

He felt Cashel twitch and he knew he found what he was looking for. "So it's here, isn't it?" Cashel shuddered at Lysander's voice. Lysander knew that Cashel's body was betraying him at the moment. He knew the the red-head was hating himself right now. He knew it all just by the look in his eyes.

"This'll be the last time. So let's make it count, alright?" Lysander watched as the red-head sobbed openly. He grinded his hips into the the older male as he sobbed

Cashel laid in a heap on his bed. He stared absently at the wall as pain rustled into all his limbs. A hand pushed his long hair out of his hair.

"Sorry. I'll go now." Lysander leaned in and kissed Cashel. He slipped his tongue along Cashel's bottom lip. Tears trickled down Cashel's cheeks as Lysander pulled apart.

He walk towards the door. "I love you, Cashel. Even if it looks like I'm a pedophile." And with that, he departed from the room.

Cashel grabbed his pillow of the bed. "I love you too, idiot!"

**So this is the end. Do the poll for the next couple. Stay in touch, alright. SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO DARK ANGEL AND DARK STAR! **


End file.
